


Truth

by Era_Asha



Series: Immortality [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Shade, Temporary Death, Trespasser Spoilers, ritual suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Asha/pseuds/Era_Asha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started to pull away, but before he could she grabbed onto him with her free hand. </p><p>“I said, ‘wait.’” He paused, looking back at her. “I’ve seen your truth, now it’s time for you to see mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ma Serannas - My thanks  
> Vhenan - A term of endearment used between lovers lit. Heart

He heard the Anchor before he saw her. The sight was bittersweet, Lucia was kneeling on the last step up to the clearing with her arm pressed close to her chest. She was thinner than he remembered and her tell tail braid had been chopped off in favor of a short bob. The pain written on her face drew him toward her, his stolen power flaring to calm the anchor. She sagged at the loss of pain and offered a quiet,

“Ma Serannas.” She sat down on the stairs and patted the spot beside her. It felt oddly casual to be sitting next to each other in full armor. He broke the silence first.

“I presume you have questions?” 

“Only two.” He quirked an eyebrow at her but she continued, “The qunari were after an agent of Fen’Harel. But you’re no agent, correct?”

“Indeed, Inquisit-” She cut him off with a hand.

“Please, Vhenan. Not from you, not now." His heart fluttered with hope at the word but he quickly stomped it down, there was no hope for them, he knew that from the start. "I've spent the past four years hunting Fen'harel, though I never expected it would be you.” 

“And know you know. What is the old Dalish curse? May the Dread Wolf take you?” She was silent for a few moments and she worked for words to say.

“I should have known. It was right in front of me.” Her jaw jumped in frustration. She turned to him, and her expression softened. “You never had to fear from me, I always knew.” She saw his confusion and rushed to explain, “I mean- Parts, at least. I’ve know from almost the start you were of Arlathan.” She was met with stunned silence until he found his words again.

“How?”

“I’ve met others. The biggest tell was your elven, you all have the same accent. And the superiority complex against the dalish? You were about as subtle as a brick to someone who had seen it before.” He stared at her incredulously.

“Why did you never mentioned this previously?”

“We all have secrets we would not like to come to light.” She paused, “Wait. Fen’Harel’s Orb. That means that it was yours, right? ... How, in the Voids name, did Corypheus get it?”

“I lost much power when I slept, I couldn’t open it with the power I had.”

“And so you let an Insane Magister have it?” 

“...Not my best plan, when you put it that way, but there is no way I could have know he would have effective immortality, under any other circumstances he would have died in the blast and everything would have gone smoothly.”

“Nothing ever goes smoothly, you’re old enough, you should know that.” She sighed. “Was there ever a Solas among us?”

“I was Solas first, actually, the name Fen’Harel was a badge of honor, a title if you will.” Curiosity filtered into her gaze.

“What did you do to earn such a name?”

“What I had to. I stood up against false gods enslaving my people, they gave me the name as an insult. At one point they took one to many lives, so I formed the veil and banished them forever. I lived up to the name then, and freed the people by destroying their world.” In response to the grave confession a soft smile of comprehension graced her lips.

“And when the fade was sealed away the people could no longer fuel their bodies with magic and thus started to age. That makes so much sense, if only we had known... The Elvhen I knew before either wouldn’t tell me anything or they were like Mythal, who had such a biased memory it was less than useless.”

“You knew Mythal?”

“Yes, I heard the story of the Evanuris betrayal from her lips, or Flemeth's that is. I have known her for a very long time, Solas.” The way she said that made him pause, she spoke as if she knew what time was to him and Mythal. “She spoke of the infamous Dread Wolf, but I never would have imagined the Young General fighting for the good the people, to enter into the world again as an wayward apostate.” 

He huffed in rare amusement.“You and I both.”

The conversation lapsed into silence again, and with her soft smile he could almost pretend they were discussing memories hidden away in the fade, but the ever ticking clock of her mark thrust him back into the present.

“And your second question?”

“What’s your goal?”

“I will return what I took from the people.”

“Bring down the veil?” She sat in stunned silence. “Do you understand how many people that will kill...?” Numb horror spread over her features.

“I do.”

“No, you don’t... If you rip down the Veil, it will most likely destroy Thedas. And to what end! The People, your descendants, wouldn’t they be killed as well? How many of the Ancients are even left to rebuild? And even if there were thousands, how does that make it worth it!? You’ve been asleep for who knows how long and you are neither as wise or as powerful as you imagine.” She stood up as her voice rose, “You didn’t expect Corypheus to know how to keep himself effectively immortal, right? And he’s not the only one stunted by the veil who has done extraordinary things. Dorian, Morrigan, and even Flemeth had a time of greatness before Mythal! I have been in this world far longer than you, Solas, and I cannot condone something that will simply fail! I am not the only one who will fight back. This fadeless world is your doing, Solas, and you will feel how alive it’s people really are.” The last word was punctuated by the anchor crackling back to life.

“I’m sorry, Vhenan. We seem to be out of time. The mark will eventually kill you, drawing you here allowed me to save you... At least for now.” With those words he tooked her marked hand into his and closed the distance between them. He charged his magic, Ignoring her pained “Wait.” and took the power of the mark into himself.

Her marked hand, without the support of the chaotic anchor, started falling apart immediately, essentially disintegrating before their very eyes. He started to pull away, but before he could she grabbed onto him with her free hand. 

“I said, ‘wait.’” He paused, looking back at her. “I’ve seen your truth, now it’s time for you to see mine.” She let go of him, stood and stepped back. She was still unsteady on her feet but that didn’t stop her from unsheathing her dagger and before he could react, shoving it up into her own skull. 

His heart stopped. He couldn’t breath. His eyes widened in shock while blood poured from under her jaw, drenching the front of her armor. She didn’t even take another breath, she only started to fall. She was dead before he caught her limp frame, but that didn’t stop his significant power pouring into her hoping for something, a small breath of life. Full minutes. But there was nothing.

“Why? Vhenan, Why would you do this?! I was trying to save you!” He cried. Moment passed with his tears as the only sounds until he noticed that the blood dripping to the ground had started to form a sigil of some kind under Lucia's limp form, hadn’t she told him she had a Truth as well? A secret that even he didn’t know? He was thrust back from the body by a powerful barrier, his armor skidding along the stone ground as he tried to find his footing. Behind the shimmering blue of the barrier there was spirit made of tarnished gold light standing over Lucia's body. The spirit reached into her and pulled a blinding white light from behind Lucia's eyes and and placed it where its heart would be.

At first nothing happened, he started growing concerned before the light started to dim and in it place a body started to grow. The brain was first, then some of the veins and nerves started branching out throughout the figure. The bones were filled in and muscles started wrapping around them like thick red vines. This went on for a few minutes before the skin finally started growing, completing the process. His eyes widened at the face he saw grow in. It was Lucia’s surely, but instead of the middle aged woman he knew it was that of a girl barely 2 decades old.

She stayed like that for a few tense moments, unbreathing. He couldn’t help but make comparisons between the young woman before him and the empty husk he had been mourning moments ago. Her not quite silver hair was a now a bright strawberry blonde. Her arm was whole and unmarked. All the scars he was so familiar with were gone. Even her face looked softer. She looked radiant. He looked a bit closer and saw that she was in fact glowing, if faintly, until the entity from earlier stepped out of her and with a wave of its hand made a flowing white gown that shimmered to life around her.

Her eyes opened and she collapsed with a pained grunt. He tried to get her attention by smacking the barrier with his armored hand. She jumped up to her feet with electricity crackling on her fingertips and a ferocity in her eyes that he had never seen before. It took a few moments before she actually saw him and relaxed.

“Memory, you can dismiss the barrier now.” She said. Solas tentatively reached out. 

“How is this even possible?” He looked at the body on the ground then back to her.

“I could tell you all about the ritual that made me this way but for time’s sake, Memory watches over me and whenever a body of mine dies she is able to take my spirit into her and hold it until she can make a new body.” He felt suddenly filled with anger at her calm demeanor.

“If you knew that this was going to happen then why didn’t you warn me.” A mean sort of smile appeared on her face.

“Because, I had found the first other immortal I can actually stand and a mere year after meeting he goes off and disappears. I didn’t know if you were still alive?! At least when we were together I could protect you! You only get one life. Also you have this idea in your head that destroying this world is a good idea, I wanted to show you what the cost could be.” 

Even as his jaw jumped in anger, his hands reached for her, checking to see if she was really there. She leaned into the embrace without hesitation choosing to speak into his chest for the sake of closeness. “Now that we have marveled at the miracle that is my existence, I have an important question for you to think on. The Inquisitor is dead. But the most important thing is who killed her.” She stepped back to gesture at the petrified Viddasala. “Was it the Qunari? The mark? Or did my own lover, The Dread Wolf, end the Inquisitors existence?” He felt a rush of mana and suddenly she was no longer in sight, but her voice continued to echo around him. “Time will only tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many things involving Lucia Leviticus. Keep a look out for more. :)


End file.
